In case of a vehicular crash, providing an emergency communication is highly desirable. However, emergency communication should avoid false alerts and request help in a timely fashion. In addition, emergency communication should employ a minimum number of systems and modules of a vehicle since some of them may be damaged in the crash, in order to provide the emergency communication in the first place.